1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a computer program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printing systems in which a plurality of printing apparatuses is connected to a host apparatus through an electric communication line, a system is known that switches the execution of print processing to another printing apparatus when a print error that makes a printing apparatus that is currently executing a print processing impossible to continue printing occurs (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-189581).
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-189581, the execution of printing is switched to another printing apparatus when a print error occurs. However, with a print error that may be corrected within a short period of time, the print processing performed by the original printing apparatus might have been faster or might have been more convenient for a user than that switched to be performed by another printing apparatus.